Best Friend
by NekoLexi312
Summary: Yamaguchi never had any friends...until he met Tsukishima Kei


**Hii dear reader! So this was actually the first chapter of a series I uploaded then deleted... the three stories all had different genres so I decided that maybe it was best to separate them. Here's a Tsukki Yamaguchi angst (?) story**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the characters except my OCs. Haikyuu is owned by Haruichi Furudate. If it were mine, DaiYui, SugaKiyo, HinaYachi, BokuYukie, and KonoKaori will be canon and SuguMika would have more appearances :)**

**P.S.: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are aged down here (10 years old :3)**

* * *

Yamaguchi Tadashi - Best Friend

Ever since preschool I, Yamaguchi Tadashi, was an outcast in school. They'd call me 'Tadashi the Freak'. I only had one friend out of the billions of people in this world. His name was Tsukishima Kei, Tsukki for short. He's homeschooled and like me, is not liked by many. Tsukki and I became instant friends after we helped each other pick flowers for our mothers during Mother's Day when we were 5.

Tsukki's personality is the total opposite of mine. He's blunt, smug, intimidating, and shows no interest in almost anything except dinosaurs. I can't explain how we get along. We just... do. I talk to him about anything that happens in school while he talks about anything that happens to him and people he despises whenever I'm away. It's a daily routine of ours which my mother surprisingly approves of.

Speaking of mother, I haven't told anything about my mother. You see, she's kind of overprotective and on some occasions weird. Overprotective because she rarely lets me out of the house and weird because sometimes she'd just bring random old people into the house and they'd perform these funny dances and make noise (which is _very _irritating). Tsukki doesn't like noise and strangers so he leaves the house whenever the weird dance-noise thing happens. Sometimes, I'd come with Tsukki outside the house to escape the noise as well.

Tsukki's parents are away most of the time, so he stays with his aunt and uncle. They don't treat him well though. Sometimes they forget to feed him and sometimes they even forget he even exists! Tsukki thinks it's because his parents and aunt and uncle are not in good terms so they take out their anger on him. Because his living condition is not good, I invite him over to sleepovers. My mom approves but only when my cousins (who are 10 to 15 years older than me) are there to supervise. It's a total bummer because Tsukki and I won't be able to have that much fun with them bossing us around and telling us scary stories.

I remember the week he was away. It was a very long first week of July. No one to play and talk to. My mom assured me that he's gonna come back so I waited until Sunday. He did come back. I was so overjoyed, I thought that something bad happened to him. When my mom saw us playing in the garden, I think she cried tears of joy.

Our routine resumed, a new activity was added though. We'd bike every afternoon around the neighbourhood. Our route was always the same. From my house we'd bike going to Madam Hatsune's flower shop, make a left to the street filled with towering houses, right to reach the cake shop where we'd buy snacks. When the sun starts to set, we take the forest shortcut going back to my home. Mom would always be prepared to greet us with towels and glasses of water. Tsukki never accepts them though.

I remember one significant night. I couldn't sleep. Tsukki was fast asleep on his dinosaur-themed futon so I didn't want to disturb him. I went to my mom's room. I opened the door and saw her crying. Mom rarely cries.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, my little one" I don't believe her

"You rarely cry mama. Did someone hurt you? I'll talk to them so that they never hurt you again!"

"My Tadashi, so brave." Mama smiles a little "Maybe I can already tell you"

She stood up and left the room. I followed her. We went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Mama cleared her throat before speaking

"You see, Tadashi. Kei isn't the Kei you used to know" I heard her voice break. What does that mean? Tsukki isn't Tsukki?

"What do you mean mama?"

"You have something special Tadashi. You can see those who aren't with us anymore. That's why mama always invites the noisy dancing people. To drive the ghosts away" I felt a cold chill run up my spine. Does she mean I can see the dead? Like that girl in the horror movie Tsukki and I watched? If I can see ghosts and Tsukki isn't Tsukki, does that mean-

"Tsukki is dead?" I was already crying. I don't even remember him dying. I don't remember hearing news, seeing his burial. I don't remember anything.

"I know it's hard to accept, Tadashi. Remember the day you and Tsukki went to the playground to play? It was June 30. You two were the only ones there. A truck lost its brakes and went through the playground. You had a minor head injury which put in a 1 week coma. Kei, however, didn't make it..." I was sobbing like crazy already. My mom pulled me in for a hug. "He was buried the week you were in a coma. When you woke up you didn't remember anything that happened. I decided to keep it like that. Then Tsukki came."

"Mama, Tsukki's crying" I see Tsukki peeping from the crack of my room's door. "I don't want him to leave"

Mama lets me go and I run to Tsukki. He goes out of my room and we share a hug.

"I don't want you to go Tsukki. No one else likes me. You're my only friend"

"I don't want to leave too. But I want to rest"

"Stay a little longer please. Let's play dinosaur for the last time, let's eat strawberry shortcakes with soggy fries for the last time. Let's do everything... for the last time"

And we do. In the morning, we ate strawberry shortcake and fries for breakfast. We wore our dinosaur onesies and played with whatever dino figures we can find. We biked around the neighbourhood, changing our route a little. By sunset, we were swinging in the playground.

"You'll come back right?" I asked. I was already crying. I never want him to leave. But he has to.

"I don't know. Maybe when you're 80" we laugh. The moon is almost out.

"I guess you can go now. Good-"

"Not goodbye. Just see you soon!" He's smiling his biggest smile despite having snot and tears on his face.

"See you soon then, Tsukki"

"See you soon, Tadashi"

* * *

**Annndddd cut! This wan't my original idea for this tbh (it was WAY shorter and WAY predictable). I just love their friendship so much T - T. Tol fry Tsukki and Freckled bean Yamaguchi : D **

**Comments, suggestions, etc. are welcome**

**~nyan~**


End file.
